georgelopezfandomcom-20200214-history
Lopez-Palmero family
George Lopez George Edward Lopez (played by George Lopez) had a horrible childhood which is referenced throughout the series. His mother, Benny, is blamed for much of the abuse, and jokes are often made about how she treated him badly. George initially believed that his father, Manny, was dead, because that is what Benny had told him. George later finds out that his father is alive, and sets out to find him, and does. Jokes are often made about the size of George's head (mainly by Benny). He retaliates by frequently cracking jokes about Benny's size, addiction to cigarettes, looks, and to her faults as a mother during his childhood. George also had worked 15 years at the Powers Bros. Aviation Company and was later promoted to manager of the factory. He is dyslexic. Angie Lopez Angela "Angie " Lopez/Palmero (played by Constance Marie) is the daughter of Vic Palmero, George's wife and Carmen and Max's mother. She is a wedding planner who works from home. She is friendly, and she tries hard to have good relations with neighbors and family, trying to do the right thing and chastising those with whom she disagrees. She often hits George when he says something he shouldn't and says she wins every fight between them. She has a sister, Gloria, and a brother, Ray. She often gets mad at least once an episode because of things George does. Angie has had many jobs throughout the series (ex.: Wedding Planner, Hair & Skin Product Saleswoman, etc.). George often makes cracks about her strength and durability. Angie seems to be both spoiled and sensitive,but a very caring and understanding person. She is also seen to be on the internet to solve family problems, but is then turned into a big anticlimax when George finds an easy solution. Such as when they found out he had a sister, saying he drank a beer, went to his mom's neighbors house, and asked where Linda's foster parents lived and George says "But look at you surfing the web, you rock." Carmen Lopez Carmen Consuelo Lopez (played by Masiela Lusha) is George and Angie's daughter and first-born child, Max's older sister, Benny and Vic's granddaughter and Veronica's cousin. She is a student who has been to three schools throughout her time on the show. She first attended a public school. She is called a slut and teased, causing her to transfer to Allendale Prep., a private prep school. After a year there, she is expelled for numerous counts of running away, public displays of affection, not wearing school uniform and tardiness. After Allendale Prep., she is briefly home-schooled by an out-of-work Angie before attending St. Teresa's Catholic School. She graduates there and goes off to college. Carmen had a boyfriend, star athlete Jason MacNamara, for much of Seasons 3 and 4. In early Season 5, he ran away from her after she pressured him into having a baby. Her middle name comes from Angie's grandmother, Consuela. She is last seen in flashbacks near the end of George's Mom Faces Hard Tambien. She also had a boyfriend who was Zack Powers. Everyone thought he was a troublemaker so George didn't want Carmen to date him but she did anyway behind his back. Max Lopez Max Lopez (played by Luis Armand Garcia) is the son of George and Angie and second-born child, Carmen's younger brother, Benny and Vic's grandson and Veronica's cousin. He is an avid skateboarder. He has a crush on Veronica and from time to time hits on her, despite them being cousins (to which Veronica either is creeped out or laughs it off). He can usually be found trying to spy on her and sometimes denying it. He also had a girlfriend named Cristy Chapman in one episode. Max also has problems with school, including bullying, and is constantly frustrated with his dyslexia. Benny Lopez Benita "Benny" Lopez (Played by Belita Moreno) Benny is George's mother, Angie's mother in law, and Luisa's estranged daughter. She is Max and Carmen's grandmother. She is Ernie's friend, Gina's friend and former rival. Throughout the show Benny is seen as insensitive, insulting George, Angie, Carmen, Max, and Ernie every chance she gets. She is also a chain Smoker, claiming to have smoked for over 30 years, as well as being an alcoholic. She has been arrested many times, George claims she has "had her rights read to her every New Year's Eve since he was 7", and one cop has arrested her 3 times but is unable to recognize her. She has a good heart, and loves everyone she insults. Benny had a husband, Manny Lopez, who abandoned her with George when he was two years of age. Benny has carried a grudge throughout the years for Manny. She had a fiancee who left her at the altar for his old girlfriend Amy, and he later shows up begging for Benita to take him back and he ends up calling The Commadors. In the end she accepts his apology and takes him back. Benny and her mom were not close when Benny had George. She ran away to live with Manny, because she was abused most of her days with her parents. She also went to prison late in the show when George was unable to bail her out. Ernie Cardenas Ernesto "Ernie" Cardenas (portrayed by Valente Rodriguez) has been George's best friend since the second grade and George's former co-worker. He works on the assembly line at Power Bros. Aviation. He is portrayed as an incompetent, clumsy loser who cannot seem to ever get a date due to his inability to connect with women. He has a huge crush on Angie, and can often be seen hitting on her, but when Angie starts to feel old and the one time that George wants him to tell Angie that she looks hot he said something way different, much to George's dismay. His mother is extremely fat, and lots of jokes are made about her, especially by George and Benny. He used to live with his parents until George inspired him to get his own apartment. His parents originally married after he was born, however, Ernie denies this due to his mom's religious ways, going so far as to deny the pictures of her breast feeding him at the reception. In one episode Angie says that Ernie uses his obesity as a way to be protected of being "rejected" by women. Ernie also takes in a foster child, Ricky, when he is kicked out of the Lopez house. Ricky's mom, Tammy, an alcoholic, begins to date Ernie, later becoming pregnant. However, Ernie later finds out that the baby isn't really his. One inconsistency with his mom is in the episode where George finds out his dad is alive, Ernie's mom seems to be nothing like she is in later episodes. In one episode George says that Ernie had is own show "It's Me, Ernie." Vic Palmero Dr. Victor "Vic" Consuela Lantigua Palmero (played by Emiliano Díez) is Angie's wealthy father, Emilina's ex-husband, George's father-in-law and Carmen, Max, and Veronica's grandfather. He is a Cuban immigrant who made it rich as a cardiac surgeon when he arrived in America. George is often annoyed by his stories about Cuba and his expressions. Originally, Vic disapproved of Angie marrying George (In "A Kiss is just a Kiss," it was revealed that he told Angie to leave George as he walked her down the aisle on her wedding day), but eventually accepts George as a good match for his daughter. His wife and Angie's mother, Emilina, cheated on him and they divorced. He has a brother Octavio Palmero. He was later engaged to a young woman, Lindsay Cafferty (Stacy Kiebler), but later discovered she was cheating on him and decided to go back to his ex-wife who earlier had told him she wanted to get back together but she died before anything happened and Vic was left alone again. Vic seems to really hate Fidel Castro so much that in Carmen's Dating, when George tells him that Castro died, he was excited and was waving his arms around. He speaks with a Cuban accent, which George pokes fun at many times. He was also shown to have a romantic interest in Benny he even kissed her a few times before. Veronica Palmero Veronica Palmero (played by Aimee Garcia) is Angie's spoiled niece, Carmen and Max's cousin, Ray's daughter, and Vic's granddaughter. She moves into the Lopez house after her mother (Angie's sister-in-law) dies. Her mother leaves all of her items and money to her. However, it was put into a trust with George being named as the trustee. She winds up staying with her aunt, uncle and cousins (the Lopez family) after her aforementioned inheritance is frozen upon her mother's will being challenged. She appears as sexy and fashion-forward, hoping to be a designer. Many times throughout her appearances, she attempts to get her trust money using her charm. She is very good at poker, she beats George, Benny, Vic, and Ernie and won all their money for Angie. She only appears in Season 6 as a replacement for Masiela Lusha, who left the show at the end of Season 5. However, she has a viable and useful storyline that ties in with the rest of the Lopez family. Her father, Ray, was a con man and was only concerned about money. When he comes back in an episode, saying that he's changed, he successfully tricks Veronica that he's changed and convinces her to spend half of her inheritance on a hand bag business in Miami. Later, however he is caught running out by George and George said that "I knew you would run off, so I canceled the check. And just in case, I signed it Carlos Santana" After he left, Veronica was crushed, but with support from George, she goes to college. Category:Lopez family Category:Palmero Category:Lopez Family